Fire Play
by DragonRose888
Summary: Kurama loves Hiei, but Hiei does not love Kurama. So to make Kurama unhappy he marries Mukuro. Will Hiei really do it or not? Find out. HxK and HxM
1. Rejected

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho! If i did Hiei and Kurama would have been together from the start and there would be angst galor!

**A/N:** I am sooo sorry, yes i know. I promised this story like weeks ago, but at least I am doing it know. I Have been very busy and I must put that first before a story that I am jsut doing just beacuse I want to (and te fact that I could not come up with a title). So on with the story!

* * *

Kurama p.o.v.

For a while now I have found myself thinking of a certain fire demon named Hiei. He has been my ally for quite sometime now and I am very fond of him. Hiei's jet-black hair (that doesn't follow the law of gravity) looks as if it were made out of silk and his crimson eyes are enough to make my heart melt. Can you believe it? The cold hearted Youko Kurama is getting softer by the year. First with the human mother and now with the short, muscular, and stubborn fire demon.

I first met Hiei when I was walking home with a classmate of mine. Out of nowhere he slashes his katana at me, thinking I was the enemy that was associated with his sister's captivity. So we fought for quiet some time and soon enough he clasped from blood loss (I guess I went a little hard on him). I took him home to treat his wounds, it was the least I could do for inflicting them myself besides it was only a simple misunderstanding. When he finally awoke he left with only his name and my own thoughts to ponder over about whom this person really was.

A couple months later I met up with Hiei, but this time we were only allies, trying to steal the Makai treasures and each for our own reasons. Hiei to become more powerful, Guki for only hell knows why, and me, to help my ill human mother.

After the whole Yusuke incident, Hiei and I were arrested and sent to prison but unfortunately, not for long. We had a sentence of being a Reikai Tentei (A/N I think I spelled that right, does anyone know how to really spell it?) and this is where my desire for him began to grow.

By spending more time with the half koori me (sp?) I got to know him better then I thought I ever would. I started to know every little detail of his body and all the curves on his face. So now I lay here in my bed trying to fall into a peaceful sleep but it is impossible for my thoughts are just too crammed with thoughts of Hiei. Then I heard a tapping on me window. I look over at my window and I see a pair of crimson almond shaped eyes.

I went over to the window and opened it so that Hiei would be able to climb inside. "So what brings you here Hiei?" I ask

"It's raining baka kitsune. I needed a place to dry off," He says. I guess I haven't realized that it was raining; I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice.

"Well, you can stay here for the night if you like" I offered.

"Hn." Was all he said and I assumed that it meant to be a, yes.

I laid out my extra futon that I always kept just in case someone wanted to sleep over. Like maybe for a person after a party or just for a visit that lasted to long. But, for whatever reason it may be, it was going to be for Hiei (of course I wish he would just sleep in the same bed with me, but that is just wishful thinking).

After everything was settled I went to the bathroom to get dressed into my nightgown. When I came back Hiei was already on the futon (well sitting on it, not laying down just yet) with his eyes closed, just relaxing. I went over to my bed and sat down, waiting for something to happen. But after a little while I starting to think of Hiei again.

Now, I have been wanting to tell Hiei about my feelings for quite some time now but I have been afraid of what would happen if I told him. Would he still like me as a friend? Would he even want to be my ally at that? I seemed to ask myself all these questions and more.

Gathering all my courage, I started to talk. "Hiei are you still awake?"

"Hn." He said back to me, answering my question. Hiei then sat up and looked straight at me, giving me all his attention.

"I have been meaning to tell you something for quite sometime now and wondering if you were willing to listen."

"What is it fox?" He said. Showing no emotion.

"Well it isn't that hard to say. But…But…" I stumbled.

"What is it already! Spit it out!" Hiei shouted.

"I love you," I said just above a whisper and a little quick.

He then did something I never, in the three worlds, expected him to do; he slapped me, right across the face!

"Never say that bullshit to me!" Hiei shouted.

"You know nothing about love! All you do is screw and break hearts! I will not be pulled into you web of lies and or games! Besides, why would I love you! I am not interested in guys because I'm not GAY like you!" He continued to shout.

"I'm getting out of here so I don't catch your disease!" With that, Hiei was out the window in a black blur. I just sat there on my bed with tears streaming down my face.

I never thought I would ever feel this way, the feeling of rejection. In my Youko days I never got the chance to feel rejection, for everyone wanted to be with the great Youko Kurama. Either that or I just took them with force and never gave it a second thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked this chapter. I am in the making of the next chapter but dont expect it any time soon, I have a lto to do on my hands and writing this story is not one of them. But I would say thatI will update the next chapter within the next month and no later, I promise! But for now jane! 


	2. Plain into action

**A.N.-**OK I'm really sorry that I have not been updating this story as much as I should have. But, a lot of things come up and ideas that I once have seem to fade. I have had this chapter written for quite a while now; I just could never find a good ending for it until this morning. So deal with me and enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think!)

**Hiei P.O.V.**

I can't believe Kurama would say such a thing! Trying to deceive me with the love act. But I know what he really wants, my sanity and sex. He will get nothing of the sort! I have been put down so many times before that this one is no different. So why should I not trust him?

All this runs through my head as I run to the Makai portal. I was to return back to Mukuro's after I made sure that my sister was fine and on the way back I just happened to stumble upon the fox's house. But that was just a mistake.

I go through the portal with an idea to make the fox pay for his mistake. I would ask Mukuro to be my long time mate.

**Kurama's P.O.V**

I lay on the bed still shocked to what just played out right in front of my very eyes. "Hiei doesn't love me… and he never will either." These words kept playing in and out of my mind time and time again.

The tears on my face would not stop flowing and were starting to make salty trails on my cheeks. But I didn't care; I was too depressed at the moment to care about anything.

**Hiei's P.O.V.** (**A.N**.-I know I know I keep switching back and forth but you know, I am just running on empty on ideas at the moment so bear with me)

I walk through the corridors in the castle. Trying to find Mukuro so I can get my plain into action as soon as possible. After some time I finally find her lying on her bed.

"Mukuro." I call out to her lustfully.

"What is it my sweet prince? Have you finally come for me?" (A.N.-Yeah A little OOC but it makes the story go a little smoother)

"Yeah and for your hand" I reach out for her hand and slip a ring onto it. Mukuro gasps and hugs me until it was impossible to breathe no more. But, after some time she released me and planted a light kiss on my cheek. Taking all this as a "yes" we stared kissing one another fiercely, while trying to take each others clothing off.

(**A.N.** I refuse to write lemons, that's Wonny's job . Well anyway, this is going to be it for a while. I don't really write fanfictions as much as I used to and I am running out of ideas for between scenes. Like, I have the whole story planned out and I have for a while now, but I suck at transitions and stuff. I need help from my friends to get this thing going again. So until next time ja ne!)


End file.
